


Inocente

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Necrofagia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pobre gente inocente, dulce sangre inocente'<br/>  -------------------------------</p><p>  How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es fue segunda respuesta el Reto #9: Especial de Halloween 2 del grupo de facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> -Necrofagia (La necrofagia es el acto de comer la carne de un animal muerto. La palabra deriva del griego, donde "nekros" significa cuerpo o muerto, y "phagos", comer. ATT: Wikipedia)
> 
> -Muerte de personajes
> 
> -Actos indecorosos entre un dragón y un humano no muy explícitos
> 
> -Escenas no aptas para personas en EXTREMO sensibles
> 
> Los personajes son de Cressida Cowell, lo único mio es la idea

 

**Inocente**

'' _Dirán que he derramado sangre inocente, pero, ¿para qué es la sangre sino para derramarla?''_

_Candyman (1992-Película)_

Sonríe, la maldad reflejada en sus ojos, la sangre cual pintura por todo su rostro. Lame sus labios, ríe. Aprieta sus manos, sus dedos escarban en el pecho abierto. Busca, toma, arranca, muerde.

Más sangre se derrama, le baña. Cierra los ojos, deleitado, excitado. Su piel arde en éxtasis. Delicioso. Sonríe más, un rugido a su espalda. Fuertes y enormes alas le envuelven, una rasposa lengua limpia el rojo líquido de sus hombros, su cuello, su rostro, su boca.

Separa los labios sin pena alguna, se deja recostar entre la sangre y las entrañas, el fuego, hambriento animal, devora las vacías viviendas.

Ni un sobreviviente. Ni hombres, ni mujeres, ni niños.

La enorme lengua se desliza, cuchillas desgarran la ropa, rozan la piel, la ponen roja, extraen el vital líquido. Gime desvergonzadamente, el olor del caos lo tiene al borde, las atenciones solo lo empujan un poco más.

_Inocente._

Gente inocente, cuyo único delito fue negarse a sus exigencias.

Se arquea, grita, aprieta la tierra bajo sus dedos. La lengua se desliza a lugares más privados, prohibidos. Saquea el oculto templo dispuesto para él, el joven no hace más que deshacerse en incoherencias.

Se gira y se postra ante él, las manos esta vez en un vientre abierto, el de un niño, rubio como él, de ojos azules como él, de piel lechosa como él. Un niño que pudo ser él años antes, pero que ahora no es. Ni será.

La lengua va más profundo, el muerde la piel muerta, desgarra hasta abrir la cavidad torácica con sus propios dientes. Mete sus manos, se deleita con la suavidad, el olor a inocencia, a quemado, a podrido.

Grita y muerde el frío corazón, la lengua es reemplazada por algo más grande. _Mucho más grande._

Las cuchillas perforan su hombro, filosas garras sostienen sus caderas, es embestido con dureza, grita y balbucea sin sentido alguno.

Podría, y tal vez debería, sentir asco de la situación, pero no podía estar más encendido. Se alza, pasa sus brazos como puede por el cuello del enorme ser que le rodea con sus alas. La sangre es lavada, nueva sangre corre, la suya, mordidas por todo su cuerpo, rasguños y fuertes movimientos contra sus caderas.

 _Mío_ , susurrado, gritado, rugido.

Él lo grita, _tuyo,_ de nadie más. ¿De quién si no?

_Pobre gente inocente, dulce sangre inocente._

Grita de nuevo, tiembla, cierra fuerte los ojos. Casi, jadea, casi.

—Furius —dice de manera ahogada, los ojos azules se abren, refulgen en oro y fuego, miran su pueblo, su gente que no es su gente. Hombres y mujeres asesinados por sus manos, niños desmembrados con sus dientes, con su furia, con su oído.

Inocentes solo en sus mentes. Inocentes solo para los ojos de otros. Inocente la sangre, bebida divina. La mejor, la más deliciosa.

Jadea, se queda sin aire. Tiembla y llega hasta el firmamento con un solo y certero golpe, su ser arde, es llenado, marcado, reclamado.

Se desploma contra el pecho del dragón, saborea los restos de la sangre en su boca, la deliciosa sensación de estar completo.

Libre. _Al fin._

* * *

 

_Furius y Hiccup II (Personajes del libro)_


End file.
